This Changes Everything
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: This story takes place around R breakup. But here Usagi is 17. After they had found who they realy are their love is strong and combine that with hormons what do you get? This story.
1. Chapter 1, Shocking News

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

**A/N AND SUMMARY**: This story takes place around R breakup. BUT, I move the time line a little bit. Here Usagi becomes Sailor Moon at 16 not 14 like origilaly in anime. Now she is 17, almoust 18.

After they had found out who they realy are their love is strong and combine that with hormons what do you get? This story.

I have to say, when I started this story it intented to be a short one but it's going have two or three chapters after all.

I guess I just can't write a short one. (grin)

**WARNING**: This story is rated **M** so be aware of that. It is **NOT** for youngster's

**Chapter 1: Shocking News**

Usagi was not the same... It was two weeks ago when Mamoru broke up with her and it literally broke her heart. There was no more laughter or her smiles which would bright the room. No, now she would only stare in one spot and her eyes were lifeless. No one knew what to do and they feared for her health and sanity. Cause she lost her apetite and she was looking more and more like a living corpse. She would often lost her self in her mind and memories and then she would cry.

Even in the battles she would spaceout and it nearly killed her a few times until Tuxedo Kamen rescued her. Though, of course she never remembered what happened.

Flashback

_Today's youma was more stronger then ever. Everyone was tired and Sailor Venus was injured badly. The youma turned to Sailor Moon and laughed._

_''Well,well Sailor Moon, it's only you and me now.'' Sailor Moon said nothing, she just look at youma thinking 'this is it! Maybe today i'll finally find my peace.'_

_''What is it Sailor Moon? No speach of yours?'' when Sailor Moon said nothing and only stared at her, the youma moved a little closer._

_''Sailor Moon I want to fight with you!'' Sailor Moon only stood there and did nothing. The youma shruged her sholuders and send her blast at Sailor Moon. She never moved. It was like slow motion. She watched a blast of dark energy coming at her and she could hear the fright shouts of her friends and a second later she was in the air. She look up and saw familiar white mask and her heart sank. 'No,not today. One more day to live with this pain. I dont think I can take it any more' she thought and passed out._

End of flashback

Rei had enough after once again he saved her best friend from certan death.

''Look what you doing to her!'' Sailor Mars yelled at Tuxedo Kamen after he had put unconcious Sailor Moon on the bench.''Why are you hurting her like this? It's like she want's to be killed so she does nothing like today.''

''I'm sorry'' he whispered. Sailor Mars wanted to say something more but in that moment Sailor Moon stired and opened her eyes. She stood up and looked at Tuxedo Kamen.

''Why?'' she whispered.

''Why what?'' he asked not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer. Something in his heart was teling him he wouldn't.

''Why did you saved me? I don't want you to . I don't want to live any more.'' And with that said she moved and walked avay from them. Everyone was in shock.

''Sailor Moon!'' he yelled after her. She never turn around.

''You piece of crap! Are you happy now?'' Sailor Mars shouted at him and all the scouts ran after Sailor Moon.

He stood there broken and the only thing he could say through his tears was,

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Usako!''

They were sitting at Rei's temple waiting for Usagi . It has been a quite week. No youma's , no battles. They only had to worry for Usagi. After that last battle when she said she doesn't want to live any more, they ran after her and they all spent the night at Makoto's. They decided not to leave Usagi alone. She couldn't stop them. She knew they worry, but she only wanted to be alone with her misery. Few minutes later Usagi walked through the door and quietly sat down near Makoto.

They were doing their homework when Rei brought food on the table. As soon as Usagi smelled the food she stood up and ran toward the bathroom and threw up. All the girls ran after her and Amy held her hair. After she was done she just sat there on the floor not having enough stranght to move.

Makoto and Rei helped Usagi to stand and together they went back to the living room . Usagi layed down and Amy put a cold towel on her forehead. They were wery worried for Usagi and they didn't know what to do. Eventualy Usagi was feeling much better and now she was able sit up. When she saw food she said:

''Rei, can you move avay that food? I can't take the smell.''

Everyone looked Usagi like as if she has grown a second head.

'' Wh-what? You what?'' Minako stammered. Usagi shruged her shoulders and explained.

''For two days now I haven't been feeling well. I feel nauseous in the morning and throw up, and yesterday I fainted. I guess I picked some bug somewhere.

''You know, those simptoms you just described can easily be for pregnacy , but that's not the case, right?'' Amy said. Usagi, all red in the face shook her head. But unconsciously her hand went toward her belly. Fortunaly for her no one saw that.

An hour later Amy, Minako, Makoto and Usagi were getting ready to go home when suddenly Usagi turned toward them and said: ''Um, girls... can I ask you something?'' After they said yes, she continuoud: '' Well my parents have to go on business away from town and they have to stay for two months. So what I'm asking is...well...can I stay with you guys?''

''Usagi!'' they shouted. ''How can you even ask that? Of course you are staying with us! In fact, you can stay with me all the time.'' Rei said and hugged her.

''Arigato Rei.'' Usagi said through tears.

''Usagi, what's wrong? Why are you crying?'' Minako asked worryedly.

''I'm so happy I have you! I don't know what will I do without you! I love you so much!'' Usagi cried.

''Oh Usagi, please don't cry! Sweetheart of course we love you!'' they said.

The next day after school, Rei was waiting for the girls by school gate. They went together to talk with Usagi's parents and to took some stuff so Usagi can move in with Rei for the next two months. Usagi's mother hugged every girl and then they were gone.

Usagi setteld in Rei's room and after they had finished their homework, Usagi suddenly said: ''Um, Rei? I won't come here right after school tomorow. I need to be alone a little bit, I'll be walking through the park. I'm telling you this now so you won't worry. Nothing will happen to me.''

''Ok. If you are sure...''

''Yes, thank you. I won't be long.'' With that said she lost herself in her mind thinking what is waiting for her tomorow.

The next day after school, she went to see her gynecologist. After what Amy said the other night, she got a little worried. No one knew she already slept with Mamoru, and she prayed they never will. It was the most beautiful night in her life.

_Flashback_

_She never meant for them to go that far. She was sure of that. But they got lost in the world of lust and they let go. Se remembered his gentle touches and cares. He kissed whole her body constantly saying how beautiful she was. His kisses left her braethless. She was burning up. She thought she was going to die right there and then it came. That fabulous sensation of release. She knew he felt the same. It was the first time for bouth of them. She snuggled beside him and he hugged her. They made love two more times before she had to go home. He reluctantly let her go but they agreed to go on a date. Unfortunaly their date never happen. Instead he broke up with her._

_End of flashback_

After the talk with her doctor they took her blood and now she only has to wait. Ten minuts later her whole world has colapsed. She was pregnant and she was alone!

She thought about not teling Mamoru about it but eventualy he would see her belly and all hell will break loose. She dreeded the moment she would see him. She needed to think. She walked around the park and it began to rain. She never noticed.

She knocked on his door and gulped. _'what will he say_?' she thought. Mamoru opened the door and when he saw Usagi all wet, he instanly knew something was wrong. He moved so she could enter but she didn't moved.

''Usagi?'' he said.

She look up and step in. In instant she walked in she smelt the food and instead of going to the living room she ran to the bathroom. Mamoru ran after her and held her while she threw up. Every moment he got more and more vorried. This is not his Usagi. This girl was all bones and above all she seemed unable to hold food in her stomac. Usagi could eat everything.

''Usagi are you ok?''

''Yes. I have been throwing up a week now. I'll be allright. It's normal.''

''Normal? What do you meen?''

''Please leave. I'll be there in a moment. Oh, and move the food.''

He turned in shock. ''Move...move the food?''

''Yes. Move the food. I can't take the smell.''

''Can't take the smell?'' he repeated still in shock.

''Really Mamoru! Stop repeating everything I say and leave me be!'' she snapped.

Mamoru looked at her like he was seeing someone else and it was true. She was no longer his Usagi. Today she had to grow up. She has to care for her baby and that was all she cared for. She still didn't know how he would react when he learn's the truth but she was definitly keaping this baby. He or she was a fruit of their love and although he no longer loved her she will have some part of him. Now she has a new purpose in life and she wanted to live. With or without Mamoru. She could hear him in the kitchen mumbling to himself.

''Well, it's time.'' She whispered and went to the living room.

Mamoru almost had a second heartattack when she yelled at him. She had never done that before. First one was when he saw her at the door looking all wet and scared but in the same time something was diferent about her. It was hard for hom to see her. He loved her with all his heart and it was tearing him apart knowing what he had done to her. What he's still doing to her. But in order to save her life he had to break up with her. He was finally happy because he had found out who he really is and he got his memories back. And he had the love of his life by his side. He wanted to be with her, he needed her. Every single moment he thought about that magical night when they made love for the first time. He was so scared he would hurt her because he knew that the first time is painfull but it wasn't that bad. It was pure magic. The smile on her face melted his soul.

The night after the dreams began.

The begining of the dream was beautiful. It was a bright sunny day. They were getting married. She looked like an angel in pure white dress with an embroidery of red roses and diamonds on it. In her hand she held a bouquet of red roses. She had the most beautiful smile and her eyes were like two stars on the sky. Suddenly something happened. There was no more sun, everything went dark and his Usako was ripped away from him. He ran after her but he came too late. She died in his arms and his heart broke into million pieces. He heard a voice: ''Mamoru. This will happen if you stay around Usagi. For her sake move avay from her. If you don't she will die!''

Every night he dreamed that nightmare and eventualy he had done the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life; he broke up with her. At first she seamed not to belive him, but after he said he doesn't love her any more and that they were a mistake from the begining, she ran away crying her heart out. He avoided her as Mamoru, but he saved her in the battles as Tuxedo Kamen. He saw hope in her eyes when he held her in his arms and the pain when he walked away.

Usagi sat down on the sofa and he joined her. She was trembling.

''Usagi? Please tell me what's wrong? You're scaring me,'' Mamoru beged. ''Why are you throwing up and saying it's normal? It's not!''

''Before I tell you let me just say one more thing. I don't want anything from you and you have no obligation towards me. I'm not your broke up with me and you don't love me. You made that crystal clear. I just feel you should know.''

''Usagi what's going around? Speak up!'' During her little speech he got this really scarey feeling of something bad in his stomach.

''Well, for a while now I haven't been feeling very well. I feel nauseous in the morning and constantly throwing up and I fainted a couple of times. And the other night Amy told me what could it be, so today I went to see the doctor and he confirmed what it was.''

Hearing those simptoms Mamoru' s medical part of his brain knew what is wrong but the other part was screaming: _'NO, NO, NO! This can't be happening! NO, NO, NO!'_

''Please Usagi...'' Mamoru was having a nervous breakdown.

''I'M NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY!''

''USAGI!'' He shouted.

After couple of moments she whispered, '' I'm pregnant.''


	2. Chapter 2, The Truth is Out

**A/N **Here is chapter 2. I hope you'll like it and please, please review.

Don't forget that this story is rated **M** specificly for this chapter, in it is one adult scene which is not for you kids!

And of course; DISCLAIMER – I don't own Sailor Moon, sadly I never will. If I did, there would be 100 seasons, not only 5 and there would be lots of kissing.

Big hug to my beta **StarryNight101**

Big hugs to everyone who put this story to her/his favorite list, and alerts!

And BIG BIG kiss to you, dear reviewers!

**xFlipJamsx**, **SapphireHottie**, **AngelofDarkness21**, **Carmen** **Delta** – here is chapter 2, thank you for your review.

**Babyblue4994 – **I took you advice about a centered text. I'll try to be more carefull with my writeing, so be patient

**MQK** – I hope this is slow enough for you. I really didn't know what to add more...

**Sabina21** – I hope you'll find the answers in this chapter, but the answer about Usagi's duties as Sailor Moon will be revealed in chapter 3, which will be the last.

So enjoy!

sailor silvimoon

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Truth Is Out**

_'I'm pregnant!'_ Mamoru's brain repeated nonstop.

It took awhile for Mamoru to wake from his thoughts. Usagi was quietly crying in front of him and he looked at her. He tried to say something but words didn't came out only air. He shook his head to clear his brain.

''But...but... but... how?'' he finally spoke. Usagi glared at him.

''Really, Mamoru?'' she asked sarcastically. ''Do I have to explain it to you?''

''I KNOW THAT! What I'm asking is what do we do from now on?''

''Well, I don't know about you but I'm keeping this baby!'' she wiped her tears and tried to get up but she felt dizzy. Mamoru caught and hugged her.

For a moment she let him hold her. She enhaled his scent. He smelled like roses. She wanted to stay in his arms forever and never let go. For a moment everything was like a month ago. They were together and he loved her. Soon reality striked. She remembered his harsh words and most importantly why she was here. She pushed but he only tightened his arms. She tried to wiggle her out. He groaned and she felt a familliar bump pressing her lower stomach. She looked him and in his eyes, and she saw lust. Before she could say anything he was kissing her with all he had. She was alive and warm beneath his hands.. Her senses swam and her body came to sensual life. She responed and kissed him back. She was aware of his hand spread over her back, trapping her and moving her even closer to him. She shivered and moaned. He unbuttoned her shirt, and took all her clothes off. She was nude in front of him and he quickly took off his clothes. He then lay her down on a soft carpet and again kissed her swollen lips. He took her tightly budded nipples between his fingers and squeezed. Fire spread through her. She made a sound deep in her throat and kissed him back, demanding... He took one nipple in his mouth and suckled until she cried out, and then he did that with the other one. He shifted and poised himslf between her thigs and spread them even wider, set his erection to her slick, swollen folds, found her entrance and entered. He was hard, aching and in pain. He wanted her with an urgency that stole his breath. And hers too. They were both heated and burning for more. He rode her, and she followed. They were as one until they erupted in a wall of heat, which consumed them. She wraped her legs around his hips, and he drove into her, deeper, harder and faster. She arched beneath him. She found her release seconds before him and in that moment the world outside didn't exist. She lay beneath him, boneless. He was still holding her.

''You ARE aware that this changes everything?'' He murmured into her ear.

She looked up, into the depths of his eyes and shook her head. ''No. It doesn't.''

''What do you mean?'' He felt something like fear or anger boiling inside him.

''Exatly what I said earlier. I'm not your responsibility, and you have no obligation towards me. I just felt you should know.'' She tried to stand up, but he pinned her down.

''Usako, you are not being serious, are you? I want to be there for you every second. I lo...''

''Don't call me that! You have lost that right when you broke up with me,'' she said angrily. ''Now, let me go!''

He did. They got dressed, and he sat near her on the sofa. Neither said a word. Eventually Usagi spoke. ''You should also know that I''ll be staying at Rei's.''

''Why?''

''My parents had to go on a business trip for two months so I'm stuck with her.'' She smiled at the word stuck.

''I hope you don't kill each other.'' He grinned.

He hated to break this friendly atmosphere, but he had to know. ''Did you tell them about...''

''No. Not yet. I just found out a few hours ago. I wanted for you to find out first.''

''Thank you. But seriously, what are we going to do? With all these battles...I just don't want you to get hurt.''

She looked deep into his eyes, and she could see worry and concern. She dismissed the yearning feeling growing in her stomach, and sighed.

''I don't know. I'll tell the girls tomorrow, and we will figure something out. I have to go now. Rei will be worried about me. I've told her I'm only going for a walk around the park.''

''Let me walk with you. I want you to be safe.''

''You don't have to, and I want to be by myself for awhile. I'm a big girl. After all, I'm Sailor Moon.''

''Usagi? What about us?''

She looked at him and quietly whispered, ''There is no more us.''

''Usako...''

''Please don't. What happened today never should have happened. It was a moment of weakness, and I wont say I regret it, but it won't happen again.'' She ran away from him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes.

''Usako...'' he cried after she left.

He cursed the night when the dreams began, he cursed the day when he had to break her heart, and above all he cursed his lonely life and destiny, for it had been so hard on him.

They both felt that that was a goodbye and some kind of a closure.

* * *

Usagi took a deep breath to calm herself before she would entered in Rei's room. She had cried all the way from Mamoru's apartment.

Rei was in the bed waiting for her. Earlier, she went to read from the fire, and all she could see was pain, and something else she couldn't describe. She was worried about Usagi, although she would never admit that aloud. She could see that Usagi had been crying, and it broke her heart. It was evident from her hunched posture and clenched fist. Usagi crawled into bed and Rei only said, knowing that if she would insisted, Usagi would only back down,

''If you want to talk about it, I'm here.''

''Thank you Rei. But, I'm just not ready for that right now. I need to think things through.''

''I know. I'll wait.'' With that, Rei turned of the lights and went to sleep.

Sometime in the night, Rei woke up hearing muffed sounds. She got up and walked toward Usagi's bed. She wanted to cover her up and then she had heard her crying. First she thought that Usagi was awake, but when she got closer she could tell she was deep in her sleep. Her face was all wet from tears and she was mumbling something. All Rei could discern was _'Mamo-chan'._

''Poor thing. Even in your dreams you have no peace.''

Morning came soon enough. Usagi was eating her breakfast with Rei's grandfather and Yuichiro when girls popped over. Rei had called them and explained what went on last night. They agreed to watch Usagi even closer now than they were before. Keeping something like that inside was never a good thing especially for an outspoken and cheery person like Usagi.

''Girls! What are you doing here so early in the morning?'' Usagi shrieked and hugged each girl.

''Why, we came to spend the day with you, of course!''

After breakfast, they went to the shopping mall and there they encountered Naru and Umino who were on a date. They all went to see the show, which was playing in one of the stores. After the play, they decided to go on a picnic. They picked a nice place to just have a nice time together. Umino and Naru decided to go for a walk. Umino was just about to kiss her, when a youma appeared and attacked them. Naru screamed before she passed out.

Usagi and the rest of the girls heard her scream and they immediately transformed.

''So much for a quiet day,''Minako sighed.

''Yes, and Naru is attacked again. Like she is some kind a magnet for them!''

''Makoto, that was mean,'' Usagi said.

''Mean, but true.''

''Amy, not you too!''

''Never mind that! Let's go!'' Rei interrupted.

When they got to the scene, Naru, Umino and a few more people more were unconscious, and the youma smiled wickedly at them.

''Well, well, if this isn't the brat who calls herself Sailor Moon?''

''Yes I am! My name is Sailor Moon and in the name of love and justice, I will punish you!''

''I'd like to see you try!''

The fight was hard, but thanks to Tuxedo Kamen, who came soon after the fight had started, and his roses, they dusted the youma. Sailor Moon was now throwing up in the bush, and Tuxedo Kamen held her. Done throwing up, she leaned on him and he hugged her, gently caresing her back.

The other scouts were nonplussed with that image. There was something diferent about decided to give them privacy.

''Usagi, are you ok?'' He asked.

''Yes, thank you. I hate this side of pregnancy. I need food!''

He chuckled. ''Usagi, have you told them?''

''No. I'll tell them today. I was actualy planning to do it, but we got distracted.''

''You'll have to be more careful from now on. In fact, I don't want you to even fight anymore,'' he said in stern voice.

''You are not serious, are you?''

''Yes I am. I don't want you hurt. So, I'm forbidding you to fight.''

''What? You can't forbid me anything! I'll fight, but I'll be more careful, I promise!'' She said angrily.

''Usagi! Some day I wont be here to save you...''

''No. Don't say something you will regret. I promise to be more careful, and they will help me when I talk to them. I have to go.''

Usagi started to walk away, but then she turned and said in a gentle tone of voice. ''Thank you. For everything.''

She ran toward the others and helped the unconcsious victims to wake up. They continued their picnic like nothing had happened. Rei glanced at Usagi from time to time. She didn't know what to think. Usagi was too calm and something was different about her. Just last night she cried her heart out and now she was in Tuxedo Kamen arms.

''Um...girls?'' She didn't know how to tell them. She put down the manga she was holding, and looked at the four girls sitting around her.

After the picnic they decided to spend the day and night at Rei's. Amy was reading her school book, Makoto and Minako were playing video games, Rei meditating and she, well, she was trying to reed the manga, but she hadn't moved from the first page.

''Yes Usagi?''

''Um...I have to confess something to you, but I don't know how to say it.''

''Does this have something to do about Mamoru?'' Makoto asked.

''Well, yes...''

''I knew it! You two are back together! I'm so happy for you!'' Minako squealed.

''No, no, no! We are not back together! But it has something to do with him and he will be around me more in the future.''

''But, but, you two looked so cute and cozy when he held you. We just assumed...''

''Well...um...there is a reason for that. You see...um... I'm...''

Just when she was about to say what was going on, Amy's computer beeped.

''Sorry Usagi. Can this wait? There is a youma in the park!''

''Yes, of course! I'll tell you after the fight!'' _'What could possibly go wrong?'_ She thought and transformed.

* * *

When Tuxedo Kamen felt Sailor Moon's transformation, he ran from his appartment toward the park. He was mad.

''That little...uggghhr...'' he grunted. ''If the youma doesn't kill her. I will!''

He had thought that after that last battle, which was only a couple hours ago, they agreed she wouldn't participate in the battles anymore, but nooo, a few hours later she was in the center of it. He got there just in time to sweep her off and save her. Again.

''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'' He yelled at her. ''Stay here and don't move!''

He turned and went to help the other senshi to kill the youma. When they had finished, he returned to her.

He was angry, she knew it. It showed from his eyes and the tone of his voice. She gulped. She had never seen him that angry.

''WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU THAT STUPID?'' he yelled, but before she could say anything, the senshi interrupted.

''HEY! Don't talk to her like that! You have no right!''

''Oh, I have every right, and this is none your business, so bugger of!'' He said with venom in his voice. ''Let's go to the temple, we can't talk here.'' He took the still stunned Sailor Moon in his arms, and then they were gone.

Sailor Mars was fuming, ''Why that piece of...Let's go!''

A few minutes later they were at the temple.

''Detransform!'' He ordered, and turned. He didn't want to see them.

They detransformed, well not all of them. Usagi was still in her sailor suit. She was pushing his limits, she knew it, but she didn't like being ordered around.

''USAGI!'' He said through his teath. ''I am losing my temper! DE-TRANS-FORM!''

She just stubbornly stood there, crossing her arms over her chest. Rei was looking from one to the other, and she could feel the tension rising.

''Um, Usagi? You'd better do what he said!''

Usagi sighed and detransformed. While he watched her detransform, he instantly felt lust. He quickly shuffled that feeling away. Instead he yelled. ''What were you thinking back there? I have told you last time YOU – DON'T – PARTICIPATE – IN – THE – BATTLE!'' He emphasized each word.

He than saw Makoto was about to say something, so he turned and said in a low voice, ''This is between Usagi and me!''

Rei, Amy, Makoto and Minako moved back a little but stayed alert. They had never seen Mamoru or Usagi that angry. Mamoru was more than angry, he was pissed. Rei felt like something was about to happen. Only she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good thing.

''HEY! You can't talk that way to them!'' Usagi shouted at him.

He instantly turned to her and she shot her mouth. ''Answer me, God dammit! What were you thinking? Do you have any brain in that head of yours?'' He yelled, trying to control his anger, but to no avail. He was seeing red.

'' I AM OK!'' She yelled back.

''OK? You almost got killed back there and you are ok?''

''Mamoru, I have to be there. It's my duty.'' She tried to reason him.

''Let me say this one more time, and I hope that it will get through that thick head of yours! YOU WILL NOT, I REPEAT, NOT PARTICIPATE OR GET INVOLVD IN ANY MORE BATTLES! Do I make myself clear? In fact, you will not even tansform! Give me the broch!''

''WHAT? I wont give it to you and I'll transform if I want to! You can't stop me!''

Suddenly Amy spoke, ''Mamoru, please calm down. You can't take Usagi's broch and we need her out there. She has the power to dust the youma. You are being unreasonable.''

Usagi turned and thankfully looked at Amy, who was siting with the rest of the girls watching the two of them fighting. She had sensed that behined her Mamoru was calming down a little, but a second later, she felt his hand gripping her, angry again.

''What is that?''

''What?''

''That!'' He pointed at the back of her shoulder, which had a deep and open scar, and the blood was still leeking.

''Oh, that. I hadn't even noticed it. It's just a scrach. Amy will take care of it, so don't fuss about it.'' She said waving her hand.

Her nonchalant wave of hand and a dismissal boiled his anger to the top.

''THAT IS IT! I'M LOCKING YOU UP AND THAT IS FINAL! I WONT LET YOU FIGHT ANY MORE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!''

Usagi had enough of his temper and anger and she snapped. ''ARGHHHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU MEEN BY LOCKING ME UP? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! WE ARE NOT EVEN TOGETHER ANYMORE! YOU BROKE UP WITH ME, REMEMBER? YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME! YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME AROUND, AND THAT IS MY FINAL ANSWER! I'LL DO WHAT EVER I PLEASE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY OR DO ANYTHING TO ME!''

''I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD, AND THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT TO DO WHAT I THINK IS BEST FOR YOU AND THE BABY! IF THAT MEANS LOCKING YOU UP FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION, THEN I WILL LOCK YOU UP!''

There was a dead silence in the room.

Amy was hyperventilating on the floor, and the rest of them were in shock, mouths wide open.

''P...P...pre...pre..pregnant?'' Rei stammered.

''You haven't told them yet?'' Mamoru asked.

''Pregnant? How can you be pregnant!'' Makoto yelled.

''Well, yes. I'm I WAS trying to tell you earlier, but...''

''Are you sure about...? It could easily be a virus...''

''Yes, I'm positive. The doctor comfirmed.''

''But, but how? No, this can't be true! What are we going to do?''

''I already said what has to be done! Usagi will stop fighting...''

''You shut the hell up! It's all your fault!'' Rei growled at Mamoru.

''My fault? Pray tell me how you figure that?''

''If you had kept your pants on, none of this would have happen, now would it?''

''Last time I heard, it takes two to tango!'' He stated.

''Why you! I will burn you!'' Rei was about to use some of her fire power, when Usagi hugged her.

''Rei, please? He is right. We never planed to go all the way. And it's besides the point whose fault is it. What matters now is how we will work this out.''

''He makes me so angry! Can I at least burn him a little?''

After a moment of thinking Usagi agreed, ''Um, you can, just a little bit!''

''Usagi, Rei!'' He shouted after a fire ball hit him. He was stunned.

''What? You make me angry too!'' She stated apologetically.

Everyone laughed at the site of Mamoru. He looked like he just walked from some fire, all burned and fuming.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and in front of them stood Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

They looked at Mamoru and said, ''Well, you have made quite a mess here, haven't you?''

* * *

**A/N** Well, this is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.

Check my other story JEALOUSY IS NEVER A GOOD THING and please review!

There is one more chapter and I'll try to update soon. But be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Hooray! Here is the third and the last chapter. It's finally here! Finally done! Well, more or less… For now, I'll give you only one part of the chapter because it turned to be a very long one. I only have to come up with some closure for the second part – I hope to publish it this year.

I gasped when I saw how much time did it took to write it. Too long…

Well, with a little writing block I had - no wonder.

I hope you will love it!

Please review!

Please don't mind mistakes I've made – it hasn't been proofed.

And of course; DISCLAIMER – I don't own Sailor Moon, sadly I never will. If I did, there would be 100 seasons, not only 5 and there would be lots of kissing. Even a little angst…

Big hugs to everyone who put this story to her/his favorite list, and alerts!

Both now or in the future!

And BIG BIG kiss to you, dear reviewers!

**THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING, CHAPTER 3 - PART ONE**

/

Last time:

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room, and in front of them stood Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion.

They looked at Mamoru and said, ''Well, you have made quite a mess here, haven't you?''

/

The girls bowed. "Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion."

"No, no! Please, no need for formality. We are all friends here!" Serenity said, smiling.

"What are you doing here? Is that even allowed? I mean, coming from the past?" Usagi asked.

"Well, not exactly, but actually, we are not from the past, we are from the future. And we are here to help you two deal with this situation."

Endymion added, "We are not prince and princess anymore. We are married and you are looking at your king and queen."

Makoto and Rei raised a brow at Endymion's arrogance, but decided to say nothing.

"What do you mean, 'help us'?" Mamoru asked, still in shock from hearing everything. As soon as he heard Endymion speak, he knew, he was the one who send him those dreams. He just needed to find out why.

Serenity looked at him, and in an instant knew three things; First, this is going to be a hard work getting Usagi and Mamoru back together. Second, Mamoru was, even in this early stage, a proud man. And third, he just realized who send those drams to him. So she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"First thing I've noticed was that you were a little burned and fuming. Right? And the rest of the girls were trying really hard not to hit you with their powers, even Amy. Now, are you still saying that you don't need help?"

Mamoru realized the truth behind her words. She was right. He saw that Makoto, Minako and Amy were about to do exactly what Rei did, and that was pointing their attacks toward him. He nodded, then said;

"I don't know how can you help, but continue.''

Serenity turned toward Usagi. ''Usagi, I know how you feel. I went through that same thing when I was in your age. Every princess has to get through a rough and bumpy path, but we are stronger because of it. You love Mamoru, he loves you, you two are destined to be together, so what is stopping you to forgive and forget. Love is all what matters."

Usagi saw red. _'__This_ _is her future self? Forgive and forget? Hell no!__' _"It is not that simple! So, I just forgive and forget all the pain I went through? Please tell me how?" She spat.

Mamoru interrupted, seeing this is not going well. "Usako, I love you with all my heart, I never meant to hurt you, but you have to realize…"

Usagi didn't let him finish, she turned toward him, and yelled. ''I don't know what you want from me anymore! First you broke up with me, for God only knows what reason, then, when you found out that I'm pregnant, everything is changed! Bam! You want me again! Decide already! I don't want my heart broken again!''

''Usako, please? I love you! I want to be with you and our baby! I want for us to be a family! I've always wanted that!''

Then why did you break up with me? Why did you said that you don't love me anymore? And now, you are saying that you do! I don't know what to believe anymore! Why? Why did you break my heart? You know, for a while, I felt that I've somehow disappointed you when we made love because I was inexpert in that area." She said, blushing.

"WHAT? Usako! I've never thought that! How can you even think that? You were also my first, and I had never wanted, and never will, someone else! Only you! And when I said that I don't love you, that was the worst moment in my life. But, I had to do it! The look on your face shattered my heart in a million pieces."

"Then why? Why did you break up with me in the first place?" Usagi screamed, loosing her composure. She couldn't take it any more.

"Because…Because HE told me so!" Mamoru yelled back. He felt relief, for he was finally able to say everything.

Everyone looked at Endymion in shock. They didn't expect that.

"Why?" Usagi turned, and asked Endymion in a broken voice. "Why would you want your past self break with me? Am I not your wife in the future? Do you even love me… I mean her?"

"Of course I love my wife! And we are very happy in the future! I just…"

"You just what?" Mamoru snapped. "Please enlighten me! Why did you send me those dreams to move away from Usako, or else she will die? Why put me and her through all this pain? Are you some perverted and sadistic bastard who had nothing else to do but to torture us? Why? What in the world will happen that I become like you? And that arrogance is not working either! I don't know for the future senshi, but if you haven't noticed, these girls aren't happy."

Endymion didn't say a word. He knew now that he had done the wrong thing sending those dreams in the first place, but…

Serenity knew he was struggling, so when she only whispered his name, he looked at her, and sighed.

"I've send you those dreams to test your love." He finally admitted.

"Wait just a minute!" Rei yelled. She and the rest of the girls were silently watching their conversation, but she was also good at reading faces. She walked toward Serenity. "You KNEW about the dreams? And you did nothing?"

"I found out just recently, and we had a huge fight." Serenity answered. "After, the dreams stopped, right?" She looked at Mamoru who nodded. "I never wanted to test anything, or meddle in their relationship, but you know how is it with man and their protection toward us. He thought he was right…"

"But, how could you forgive him?" Rei asked.

Serenity looked deeply into Rei's eyes and said simply. "I love him!"

A moment later, Mamoru growled. "Are you through? HE has some explanation to do!"

Endymion looked at him and started to explain. "Like I said earlier, I've send you those dreams to test your love for Usagi. You see, the enemy you are fighting are after her, both here and in the future. Somehow, they've discover how to travel back to the past. I can't say anything more because that will be telling you the future, and that is not allowed. What I CAN say, is that you will be tested many times, as well as your love. So, I wanted to test you first. You see, you never supposed to believe in the dreams and break up. That decision of yours broke the shell around you and Usagi, as well around your love. Metaphorically speaking. However, when you two had sex the other night, it started to repair itself. I'm sorry for sending you those dreams. But, if your love isn't strong enough, the future is no longer safe and the enemy will win."

"So, that is why Earth shake last night? Hm, who figured!" Minako snickered.

Usagi and Mamoru, all red in the face, said nothing. At least, Minako's snickering lightened the room, and the atmosphere lessened a bit.

Usagi listened all what they were saying. Her mind was approving, but her heart was saying another thing. She abruptly stood up, and when Mamoru grabbed her hand, she cringed, and pushed him with the strength she didn't even realize was in her. He stumbled, and she hissed at him. "Don't touch me!" He paid no mind at her, trying to hug her.

"Let me go!" Usagi struggled in his embrace.

"NO! Listen…" but he didn't finish, because her knee was hitting him in the groins.

"I said LET-ME-GO!"

Mamoru was now kneeling on the floor, and no one could believe that Usagi could do something like that, especially to Mamoru.

Usagi was hysterical. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I can't take this anymore! I won't accept that!"

"Usa!" Mamoru tried, but she screamed.

"No! I gave you everything! My heart, my soul, my body, and you broke everything! You destroyed everything over what? One stupid dream? And to think I nearly killed myself because one selfish bastard! Ughhhhh! NO! I won't accept that! You see, I had the same dream once. The first thought I had, was, that maybe you broke up with me because of that dream, but then I thought, no way he would be so stupid to do that. After all, you were brainwashed once before. You would probably think it was the enemy doing again. So, there had to be another reason. How conveniently was that we slept only a day before."

"Usa, you don't mean that? Please? I was trying to protect you! I thought that you would die if I stay with you. I had to protect you no matter what!" Mamoru pleaded. The knot in his stomach cinched tighter and he barely swallowed the bitter sound that rose in his throat.

She said nothing, could say nothing to ease the pain throbbing in his voice. Something within her couldn't forgive him.

"NO! I can't! I can't and I won't forgive you! Never! This time, I am saying goodbye!"

Everyone was stunned with her outburst. A few moments later, Mamoru asked. "What do you mean?"

She looked at him, and quietly said, putting a hand on her stomach. "I have to think what's best for me and my baby right now."

"What do you mean?" he said again, dreading.

"I mean, I can't be with you! You choose a dream over me! After all we have been through, you choose a dream over our love, even when you knew we were meant to be! You betrayed me, you betrayed our love, and I can't forgive you that! So, in mine point of view, you don't love me at all! I'll take care of my baby by myself, if the girls wants to help, they can. But you, I don't want to see anymore!"

"Usako!"

"NO! Don't call me that! You lost that right when you break up with me and broke my heart. I thought our love was strong enough, and that nothing can keep us apart, but apparently I was wrong."

"But…but you are pregnant!" Mamoru said, not believing what was happening.

"Yes, so? You may be the father of my baby, but I'll raise her or him without you!" sending him the last glance, she ran away.

Silence echoed in the room. No one knew what to say or do. The girls were in shock after all they had heard and seen. Mamoru stared at the doorway through which Usagi had just departed. A shudder ran through him as he sat there on the floor then dropped his head into his hands. He felt gutted. By her hurt. By the fact that she didn't believe he loved her. Mamoru just sat there on the floor, broken. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Usagi left him. He tried to imagine his life without Usagi, and he couldn't. Because, for a long time, she was always there. Even when they were arguing, before they found out about each other identity, she was always there. Her smile and those beautiful blue eyes were always there. And now, they were gone. How will he live without her? He didn't know. The only thing he knew for certain was that he need her back. He will do anything to win her back. He will beg, he will plead, he will do anything…

"Are you happy now?" Mamoru whispered. "This is your happy future?"

"This was not supposed to happen." Endymion answered.

"Well, it happened! So stop whining and do something about it!" Makoto snapped for the first time they got back from the park. She was pissed at Endymion for playing with everyone lives sending those dreams, and at Mamoru for believe in them. In her mind, they have hurt Usagi and they have to pay for it. They should be punish. Severely. Her fingers itched from electricity of her power. Amy, Minako and Rei were also pissed. Endymion and Mamoru hurt their friend and princess.

"And you? You won't say anything?" Rei snapped at Serenity.

"What would you want me to say? He thought he was right sending those dreams. The damage is done. What we have to do now is try to bring them back together."

I can't believe you! You are defending him! After everything, you are defending that…that…in the lack of the words, that idiot of your husband! You are not Usagi that we know! You haven't got any backbone in your body!" Rei was pissed beyond words!

"Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" Endymion yelled. "We are your Queen and King! Show us some respect!" Witch were also the wrong words to say because all the girls were now standing in front of him, pissing.

"With all do respect, KING," Makoto hissed in his face, "but the fact still remains that YOU screw up, and YOU need OUR help! Because if your past self doesn't get back with Usagi, you will have no future! Am I right or wrong?"

Endymion gulped and nodded, deciding it was for the best not to say another word.

Suddenly, another bright light filled the room, and before all of them stood Queen Selene and Sailor Pluto. Everyone bowed.

/

**AN**/ So, this is part one. Tell me what you think. Part two will be out soon, I hope.


End file.
